Geek
by Sybilla's song
Summary: —¡Yolei! —explotó de pronto, estaba leyendo la revista que había comprado camino a la casa de la anteojuda y se sorprendió al encontrar una columna en la que la palabra geek aparecía en cada párrafo. Los describían como obsesivos, observadores, detallistas y un par de cosas más. El tema le interesó—¿Conocemos a alguien que sea geek?. Mención Kenyako, despreciable Mishiro


Necesitaba escribir pero ninguna de mis historias me inspiraba): Leí un artículo en internet y se me ocurrió inmediatamente D: Sí, parece que es verdad lo de los geeks xD

Dedicado a todas ellas que tienen un novio geek(:

* * *

Primera etapa, presentación

* * *

—¡Yolei! —explotó de pronto, estaba leyendo la revista que había comprado camino a la casa de la anteojuda y se sorprendió al encontrar una columna en la que la palabra _geek_ aparecía en cada párrafo. Los describían como obsesivos, observadores, detallistas y un par de cosas más. El tema le interesó—¿Conocemos a alguien que sea _geek_?

La aludida levantó ambas cejas, visiblemente sorprendida por la inocencia que tenía ella, o quizás despistada era la verdadera palabra que debía usar. Se miró a sí misma hincada entre los cables de su computador el cual estaba haciendo ruidos extraños durante la mañana mientras jugaba lo nuevo del mercado. Quiso preguntar qué era lo que definía esa palabra que había dicho la única chica que utilizaba estrellas en el cabello pero sabía lo que significaba y justamente era lo que la definía. _Geek_ hablaba de una persona que gustaba de la tecnología e internet, y eso incluía los videojuegos. Así, conocía a tres _geeks_ que conocían a Mimi; la primera era ella misma, Yolei o Lady Hawk, una cazadora en el mundo cibernético; Ken, el pícaro de asesinato y él más importante de todos, Izzy, el mejor guerrero del server.

—¿No conocemos? —concluyó más tarde la chica de la pureza, estaba decepcionada por no ubicar a este misterioso hombre _geek._

—¿Porqué lo preguntas?

—Una chica en la revista, dice que un novio _geek_ es mucho mejor que uno corriente. Dice que son como ningún otro pero inteligentes, detallistas, ponen atención, así recordarán lo que te gusta y lo que no, ¿imaginas tener un novio así?

Yolei quedó muda, ella tenía uno así, Ken. Si no estaban juntos en la vida real, estaban hablando por micrófono mientras hacían misiones frente a la pantalla. ¿Que si era inteligente? Claro que sí, demasiado, muy importante al momento de tratar de descifrar la vida, ¿qué si era detallista y ponía atención? Muchas veces lo veía mirándola fijo mientras ella hablaba de lo que había sucedido en su día y no podía evitar sonreír ya que sabía que recordaría todo un año después. Era eso y mucho más.

—Michael hacía todo lo que todos los novios hacían, ¿rosas rojas? ¡Son muy comunes! Estoy aburrida del mismo hombre en otro cuerpo. No puedo imaginar cómo es un _geek_—se echó a reir—. Ni siquiera deben existir, debe ser un invento de esta revista—dicho esto, la arrojó hacia el suelo y finalmente vio que su amiga estaba con un cable en la mano—. Me gustaría saber cómo abrir mi computador para arreglarlo yo misma en vez de pedirte a ti el favor, o a Izzy o al técnico. Debes estar ansiosa de ver a Ken y yo no te dejo hacerlo.

—Claro que lo veré, también tengo tiempo para mis amigas—expresó ella y dejó el cable en el suelo. Mimi soltó un suspiro, enternecida con lo que la chica de los videojuegos acababa de decir.

—Cuando conozcas a un _geek_, preséntamelo por favor—concluyó la chica luego de unos momentos.

—Mimi, podrías jugar un videojuego—sugirió de la nada y Mimi se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—No creo que sea buena en eso.

* * *

Segunda etapa, obsesión

* * *

Miró a su alrededor y lo único que vio fue desorden, un par de platos que anteriormente contenían la comida que la mantuvo viva durante su encierro. Su madre estaba preocupada y su mejor idea para sacarla de su habitación fue llamar a la pelirroja amorosa que siempre lograba centrar a su, a veces, desequilibrada hija.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta unas tres veces y rápidamente exclamó que estaba abierto y que si quería dejar comida que la pusiera a un lado de ella, sobre las sábanas arrugadas y llenas de miga. Se abrió la puerta lentamente y notó que la pelirroja cabeza que esperaba de su madre no coincidía con la imagen de su cabeza y se trataba de Sora. La chica miró con horror los aposentos de la princesita.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—A qué te refieres, Sora—habló como si no estuviese presente y tenía los ojos rojos puestos en la pantalla de su computador portátil.

—Esta no eres tú, ¿terminaste con Michael?

—Hace años luz—expresó la cándida chica, se notó contrariada unos segundos y se echó a reír como lo hacía siempre, Sora pronto notó que tenía unos audífonos sobre las orejas y tenían un bonito micrófono conectado a ellos, claramente estaba hablando con alguien—, qué cosas dices, Izzy, ¿qué es una unidad de medida? No lo sabía—le respondió al elfo de la noche que la acompañaba en la misión, su voz era agradable y la había subido más de diez niveles durante el fin de semana.

—Mimi, ¿Qué haces?

—Sora, no puedo pausar el juego, es _online_, no me digas que no lo sabes—repuso como si fuera el detalle más obvio que existía en la faz de la tierra, aquello hizo que Sora se sintiese algo ignorante y se encogió de hombros, luego, pensó en el tiempo en que Tai y ella habían estado jugando futbol en frente de una pantalla, con controles en las manos en vez de usar sus propios pies. Nadie podía culparlos, llovía demasiado afuera de la casa. Luego, llegó Matt con una guitarra de juguete y la conectó a la pantalla, usándola como el control que ellos usaban para jugar.

—¿Cómo empezaste a jugar?

—Yolei me lo instaló—respondió y Sora oyó que las teclas estaban siendo presionadas una infinidad de veces y luego la chica gritó y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos—. Lo siento, chicos, estoy en el cementerio.

—Mimi, ¡mírate! Vives en un chiquero y estás sucia.

—Soy sacerdotiza nivel sesenta y cinco—aseguró sonriendo—. Estoy en la hermandad de Izzy, Ken y Yolei, ¿no es genial?

* * *

Tercera etapa, volver a la realidad

* * *

El sol le pareció demasiado brillante y sus ojos apenas podían abrirse. Estaba parada enfrente de la residencia del elfo de la noche, molesta. Ninguno de sus amigos en la hermandad estaba conectado ese día y los demás miembros se burlaban diciéndole lo novata que era. Sabía que Yolei y Ken había decidido pasear en tren ese día. Tocó la puerta insistentemente hasta que apareció la madre del elfo.

—¿Izzy?

—En su cuarto.

—Gracias—dijo y se adentró en el hogar del pelirrojo sin un dejo de delicadeza.

—¿Mimi? —la detuvo y la aludida se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo, la chica con el computador portátil rosado en sus brazos que todavía parecía encendido y un cable que colgaba pareció no intimidarse por la mujer adulta, esta se acercó peinó su desastre en la cabeza y le sonrió para desaparecer detrás de una puerta.

Mimi se contrarió, se miró en un espejo que estaba colgado a un lado de una puerta y se horrorizó. Estaba más que desaliñada: —¿Qué he hecho?

—Mimi, hola, no sabía que estabas acá—escuchó al elfo y se volteó a verlo, estaba aseado y de la puerta entreabierta de la cual había salido hasta el polvo estaba en su lugar. Recordó su habitación, su aspecto y no logró entender cómo pudo llegó a eso—. Estaba por jugar, ¿sucedió algo con tu portátil?

—No puedo con esta misión y con esta llegaré al nivel ochenta—expresó como momia y le pasó el aparato rosado para que viera. Él empezó a instruirla, los caminos que debía seguir y con quién debía hablar. Lo miró, Izzy era un elfo de casi dos metros en el videojuego y en la vida real era casi de su tamaño, lo único que conservaba del hermoso, sensual Izzy cibernético era su voz—. ¿Eres un _geek_?

—Sí…—respondió con una ceja en alto, había pensado unos momentos para finalmente responder, quizás no le gustaba que lo etiquetaran de alguna forma—. Tú también, nunca pensé que lo eras hasta que Yolei me dijo que estabas dentro de la hermandad—habló como si estuviese emocionado y a Mimi le pareció interesante por su expresión.

—Iré por una ducha, encuéntrame en la heladería en una hora—ordenó y salió por la puerta. El tamaño no importa.

* * *

¿Les gustó? A mi sí. Intentaba hacer un drabble, pero el tema se me alargó D: Muchos, muchos, muuchos besos.

Estudien todos los días,

SS.


End file.
